Una pareja dispareja
by Lady's Potter
Summary: Percy y su novia Andrey, son sin dudas, una pareja dispareja, pero ¿existe el amor donde hay tantas diferencias? "Casemonos… si no te pido que nos casemos, dentro de algunos años, me arrepentiré, me arrepentiré como nunca lo he hecho"


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios, si no que de la magnifica señora JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>Era un día de invierno como tantos otros. Las calles estaban mojadas por toda la lluvia caída en esos tres últimos días. Las tiendas del centro de la ciudad estaban abiertas pero en las calles no aparecía ningún alma. Ninguna, hasta que se visualizo a una chica de pelo negro con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un paraguas por si se ponía a llover nuevamente y no se distinguía nada más que un par de ojos negros, saliendo por encima de una bufanda en combinación con su abrigo. Se veía un tanto impaciente.<p>

De repente otra persona pisó la calle y venía en dirección a la chica. Era un hombre, tez pálida y rojo cabello. Al igual que la chica, él llevaba un paraguas. Se apresuró al ver que la mujer ya estaba en el lugar acordado, al llegar, con ternura tapo sus ojos.

-_¿Percy?¿Percy, eres tu? Más te vale que me digas que eres tu, porque soy cinta negra y no dudo en protegerme…_ -comentó la chica en tono de advertencia, pero muy en el fondo de broma, porque conocía las manos que tenía sobre los ojos. En ese instante vio la luz y las nubes de ese días gris.

-_Hola amor_- saludó el pelirrojo en cuestión con un beso en los labios de la pelinegra, su novia.

-_¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

-_Bueno no soy perfecto_-la chica miro con incredulidad al que era su novio-_Perdón, como siempre llegas tarde, pensé que hoy no importaría si llegaba unos minutos atrasado, porque tú todavía no estarías presente_

-_Pero es distinto, porque yo soy mujer y tengo que hacerme esperar, amor_- Lucía enojada la chica.

-_Andrey, ¡no puedes enojarte por eso!_- suplicó Percy

-_Lo sé_- el semblante de Andrey, antes serio y enojado, cambió por uno sonriente e infantil, Luego besó a su novio y le tomó de la mano- _Vamos Percy, ¿dónde me querías llevar?_

Percy tomó del brazo a su novia y la llevó a un lujo restaurant de la ciudad, donde disfrutaron de una suculenta y deliciosa cena. Al salir del restaurant, el día ya no era día, y el sol dio paso a la luna y con la llegada de la luna, se asentaron las estrellas en el cielo, trayendo con ello, la noche.

En el cielo las nubes comenzaron a moverse reclamando con ruido dejar caer su agua sobre la ciudad. Las gotas lentamente comenzaron a caer como si fuesen lagrimas de ángeles. Los chicos sacaron sus paraguas para protegerse y siguieron su camino con una conversación amena.

-_Mi madre quiere que vayamos a cenar a la casa mañana, dice que George nos tiene una sorpresa_- dijo Percy

-_¿Enserio? Que bueno, me encanta ir a casa de tus padres. ¿Que tipo de sorpresa tendrá George?_- preguntó interesada.

-_Supongo que cualquier tontera de su tienda de bromas_- decía un tanto exasperado Percy

-_No sé por qué no te gustan las bromas de George, a mi me hacen mucho reir_- el sonido del agua golpeando contra los techos de las tiendas y la tela de los paraguas era ensordecedor y el viento era estruendoso.

-_Creo que será mejor que desaparezcamos y nos vayamos cada uno a su casa_- comentó Percy viendo que su paraguas no resistía.

-_Pero…_ - iba a replicar Andrey cuando a Percy se le dio vuelta el paraguas por la fuerza del viento-_ jajajaja Se te dio vuelta el paraguas, mi amor_

Percy estaba un tanto enojado, con una mano sujetaba su roto paraguas, mientras que con la otra intentaba sacar su varita. Andrey le tomó la mano por la que buscaba la varita para que le pusiera atención, Percy levantó la mirada y observó como Andrey los cubría a ambos con su paraguas negro, para luego entregárselo.

-_¡Andrey, vuelve!_- gritaba Percy al ver a su novia caminar bajo la lluvia

-_¡Tranquilo Percy! Jajajaja_- le respondió su novia saltando y riendo como niña- _quédate con el paraguas…_

-_¡Te enfermaras!_

-_¡No importa! Luego tu me cuidaras…_ - Andrey ahora se agarraba de un poste de la luz y comenzaba a cantar y girar en el, tarareando una canción. Aparte de esos chicos, no había nadie más en la calle y cualquiera que presenciara el espectáculo pensaría que Andrey estaba loca.

-_Ven Percy, canta conmigo: Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo…_ - la voz de la chica era tan fuerte que opacaba el sonido de la lluvia, incitaba a Percy que jugara con ella.

El chico cerró el paraguas, lo dejó en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a su novia. Saltaron en los charcos, cantaron, bailaron y rieron sin parar como si fuesen niños pequeños.

Percy y su novia Andrey, sin lugar a dudas eran una pareja dispareja.

Percy era alto, delgado y pelirrojo, Andrey baja, regordeta y pelinegra y no solo en lo físico discrepaban, si no en personalidades. Percy era serio y apegado a las reglas, en cambio Andrey alegre y muy desordenada.

Gracias a ella, Percy, era una mejor persona y había visto las cosas lindas y pequeñas de la vida. Gracias ella, él disfrutaba cada día.

Gracias a él, Andrey, había aprendido que de vez en cuando es bueno ser seria y organizada. Gracias él, ella tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Gracias a ellos, existen más razones para creer en el amor… porque lo que ellos sentían era de verdad, era amor.

Y así bajo la lluvia, Percy tomó la decisión más alocada de su vida

-_Andrey, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

-_¿Qué?_- preguntó sorprendida Andrey. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-_Si eso. Casemonos… No te puedo asegurar que no discutiremos, que tendremos problemas de dinero, que no habrán momentos en que alguno de los dos quiera separarse del otro, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si no te pido que nos casemos, dentro de algunos años, me arrepentiré, me arrepentiré como nunca lo he hecho_- dijo tomándole las manos a su novia- _Andrey, te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo._

Y así bajo la lluvia, se selló el pacto de amor entre Andrey y Percy_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas esta historia la hice porque hace mucho tiempo la tenía en la cabeza y gracias a una ayudita salió a la luz. Gracias a Ale, la concreté.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Besitos, a todos y todas ^^**

**Con amor, Lady Potter**_  
><em>


End file.
